


nut

by katrinawritesthings



Series: nut au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Gwiboob?” Jonghyun whines, pressing up closer on them and rubbing his cheek on their arm. Key pats his sweet little head and hums in question. “Will you rub me off?” he asks. Key pauses in their watching of Taemin’s typing bubble. “Because my wrist hurts?” Jonghyun adds.tumblrtwitter poll





	nut

**From: Tae  
** 5:36pm  
listen kiboob i know this game came out like a year ago and u dont care but like

 **From: Tae  
** 5:36pm  
i just learned that in the new crash bandicoot remaster you can play as coco

 **From: Tae  
** 5:37pm  
like for the whole entire game all three games you can be crash’s cute nerd sister

 **From: Tae  
** 5:37pm  
except for some boss battles i guess but w/e

 **To: Tae  
** 5:38pm  
Okay

“Gwi?”

Key looks away from their phone to glance at Jonghyun on the couch next to them, his soft little cheek smushed against their shoulder and his pretty lips all puffed up in a pout.

“Yeah?” they say.

“My wrist hurts,” Jonghyun pouts. He lifts his hand and flops it dramatically on Key’s lap to demonstrate. Key hums, picking up his hand and pressing a little kiss to his wrist.

“Sorry about that, babe,” they mumble, and look back to their phone.

 **From: Tae  
** 5:40pm  
im gonna cocoNut

 **To: Tae  
** 5:41pm  
Why do i allow you to speak to me

 **From: Tae  
** 4:42pm  
idk probably bc i make u nut sometimes and also kiss u a lot and that makes u fond of me and also because i live in the same house as u and have been dating you for like nine and a half years

Hmm. Key puffs their lips up at their phone. Well, yeah. They can’t argue with that. They send Taemin a spider emoji back just to bug him.

“Gwiboob?” Jonghyun whines, pressing up closer on them and rubbing his cheek on their arm. Key pats his sweet little head and hums in question. “Will you rub me off?” he asks. Key pauses in their watching of Taemin’s typing bubble. “Because my wrist hurts?” Jonghyun adds. Key looks up and into Jonghyun’s big pouty eyes, watches him wiggle and flop his hand around sadly.

“Yeah, sure,” they shrug. Why not. It’s what friends are for. They click their phone asleep and put it on the arm of the couch. Jonghyun makes his squeaky happy noise and promptly wiggles to maneuver Key on the couch so he can fit in between their legs and stretch out over the rest of the cushions.

“Thank you, Boobie,” he chirps, nuzzling Key’s neck affectionately. Key grins at the tickle of his hair and slips their arms around his waist, tugging him to a comfortable closeness. They slip their hands under Jonghyun’s three shirts and rub his stomach warmly, then move down to hook their thumbs into the hem of his sweats.

“When you say ‘rub you off,’” they start slowly, slipping their hands under to rub the tops and creases of his thighs. “Do you want me to finger you, or just--”

“Just DJ McClitty it,” Jonghyun shrugs, letting his legs fall open between Key’s. Key pauses with their hand halfway to the v.

“Okay, if you want me to do this for you then never call it that again,” they say shortly. Jonghyun makes a pouty noise but keeps his mouth shut besides that. He takes Kibum’s wrist and tugs it insistently to actually start feeling up his v.

“I’m super wet already because I’ve kinda been thinking about being gangbanged for like. Half an hour,” he admits when Key slips their fingers down against his folds to gauge what they have to start with. “So I’m deadass gonna nut in like. A minute.”

“Mmkay,” Key says. This is going to be easier than they thought, then. They bring their middle finger up to tap lightly against Jonghyun’s clit and grin when he hisses softly. Yeah. Piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> #this is the same au as the one where taems tryna nut and gwi comes in to talk about their Feelings  
> #v important  
> #anyway gwi rubs jong off nd jong nuts nd is v : )))) nd gives gwi many lil kissies  
> #its Good


End file.
